


A Simple Touch

by Squidsy24



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Cuddles, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Touch-Starved, they both need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24
Summary: Bill missed his detectives touch more then he thought he would
Relationships: Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	A Simple Touch

Dr William Masters does not cuddle. After years of a marriage separated with twin beds and an affair that was mostly just "research" there was never the time for it. He was what you would call Touch Starved. Business themed handshakes, the occasional hug of a patient ( which often made him excruciatingly uncomfortable), and what occurred with Virginia, he was oft starved of human comfort in one another. However his recent boyfriend thought it best to clutch onto Bill as if he was the tree to his koala. Resulting in Bill waking up at 3 am due to DI Alec Hardy shuffling around his waist seemingly to be having a bad dream.

This was the first time the two had slept in the same bed after 5 months of dating.

Alec was never one for PDA but in the sanctity of private he was a leech. It started with the two sitting on a bench during lunch. Alec had leaned up against Bill with his legs swung over the arm of the bench, insisting that this was the best way to eat his fish and chips. It seemed as if Alec would find any excuse to touch Bill and with some protest and discomfort Bill began to adore it. At the start Bill turned his brain off during every hug and hand hold. Treating it as if he were watching two subjects conduct the experiment. Then he had to go a business trip and realized he missed his Koala. The handshakes and quick hugs of old friends wasn't what he wanted, what he needed. He needed his Detective Inspector clutching onto him while he cooked or snuggling up to him during a movie. So the night he got back he rushed to the station, where he knew his Koala would be, and forced him into his office from his position at Ellie's desk. Bill pulled him into a tight hug held onto his jacket the second the door was closed, his face shoved in the crook of Alec's neck. "well someone missed me" Alec said with a chuckle. "Shut up" Bill whispered into his shoulder refusing to look at the smug Scot. Alec started to stroke Bills hair "you wanna stay with me tonight? I'll even cook" Alec spoke into his hair giving the top of his head a kiss. Bill just shook his head. 

And now here he was laying in a bedroom full of case files new and old with a sleepy detective holding on to him. Bill wrapped his arm around Alec's back " You missed me too, sleep well my boy" Bill said in a voice just above a whisper. and then he drifted back into a blissful sleep.

\- Fin


End file.
